Creative Undoing
by Luna Kaori Rose
Summary: Currently in the middle of a re-write.
1. A Beginning

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own InuYasha, no matter how much I wish I did. I also do not own any songs that I may put in this fic. Please, no one sue me!_

Ok, so the idea for this came to me in the middle of one of my classes (which is weird cause this has absolutely nothing to do with any of my classes). please any one who has ever read or even remembers any of my other fics don't get mad at me for deleting them, cause I will be bringing them back (eventually). My muse has been pretty screwed up for a while, so it'll take me some time to back on track to my fanfic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Creative Undoing**

Kagome sighed, shifting her wings in mid-air. Sango was flying along side her, the rest of the group down below. Things were still a little tense between the rest of the group after they found out the truth about Kagome and Sango. Ofcourse InuYasha thought that Kagome had lied to him and Miroku the same about Sango. The truth was the Kagome had no idea what she really was untill her eighteenth birthday when her real mother had showed up and unlocked her memories of who she really was. Luckily she had been in the other world when this happened so InuYasha didn't throw a fit. After Kagome had found out, she went back to the fuedal era and told Sango everything and even offered to change Sango into one of her kind, it wasn't very hard anyway. Kagome was a Divine, an ancient race of people who were essentially the descendants of arch angels. Kagome dipped low, going into a dive and flaring her wings when she was a few feet parallel to the ground. She twisted her body to avoid the millions of branches coming at her. _'Dear Nyx could you please stop smitting me? you have always seemed to like it...WHY?'_Gently landing in a clearing at the edge of the forest, Kagome sat, waiting for her group to catch up and for Sango to land, for currently she was circling in the sky.

"Miko how did you get here faster than the rest of us?" Sesshomaru asked, walking into the beautiful clearing, Rin at his heels plucking small, colorful flowers from the ground.

"Ah, well its a perk that comes from flying. Where's InuYasha?"

"Laying somewhere with his face planted in a tree."

"Oh...What did he do this time?" Kagome didn't blame him for knocking InuYasha out, he was like a 50 year old child and didn't know when to shut the hell up.

"He simply began to get on my nerves." Sesshomaru had been the only one in the whole group who wasn't surprised at her little declaration of not being human when she had finally come out a few weeks or two ago. The only reason he wasn't was because they had started a thing that when she left for a walk, he would follow and they would end up talking at the end and sooner or later he had caught her with her barriers down. Although he wasn't very surprised when he found then though, now that Kagome thought about it. When she had asked him why he wasn't very surprised he explained that her scent had always been odd, being that it didn't contain the stench of decay that all humans over the age of 13 summers old had. Sesshomaru came and sat down a few meters away from her, leaning on a well placed tree. A few minutes later, InuYasha, followed by the rest of their little group appeared into the clearing, not including Sango, who still hadn't landed yet. Kagome knew what she was doing, she was simply enjoying the amazing feeling of being in the sky, with the wind flowing gently through her beautiful feathers. Kagome jumped up and flew toward the taija, telling her it was time to come down and help start to make camp. She saw Sango sigh and laughed, it was amusing how one could become addicted to flying if they had never done so before. Both of them landed and began to set of the makings of their little camp. Kagome left to go and get fire wood while Sango got out the food and started the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour later, most of the group was contentedly laying back and relaxing, talking softly as they did so (not including Sesshomaru as he didn't talk to most of the group). The only one who seemed to be in a bad mood was InuYasha, he stayed in the tree, silently sulking. It was really agitating Kagome, after all it had been a week or so since she told everyone...why did he have to be such a brat? Kagome silently got up and announced that she would be taking a bath.

"Sango, would you like to come with me?"

"Nah, I'm fine I don't need one just yet." Kagome just shrugged and walked to the lovely onsen with her bathing things in hand. one thing that people always found weird about her was her love for bathing herself. Once Kagome got there she immediatly checked the area for dangerous demons, and sensing none, she began to strip and lower herself into the hot, soothing water. Oh...how she loved soaking in the waters of hot springs. They were so relaxing. Leaning back in the luke warm water, Kagome got out her shampoo and begam to wash her hair.

Above the hotsprings, Sesshomaru was carefully hidden in the trees. Yes, he admitted it was lowly to watch a maiden while she was bathing, but it remained to be seen that he simply could not get enough of the daring miko who had captured his attention. She had made him think and feel. If had been so long since someone had actually made him feel anything,be it anger or love. Sesshomaru sighed, shifting himself so that his back rested on the tree. He silently wondered how the miko, Kagome would react if she found out that he was spying on her. She would probably flip out and not want to be around him any more, which he didn't want to even come near chancing. He adored the little miko and knew that to her, he was nothing more then a friend, though he could not help but hope for more then just friends.

_'Perhaps things shall change in the near future. After I do this, maybe she will finally see who is worthy of her attentions' _

**'What and you think you are? Why in the world would she consider you, of all people worthy of her attentions, you have after all you tried to kill her more then once in the past.'**Sesshomaru scowled at the words of his inner beast. The annoying thing had decided to make its presence known to Sesshomaru a few weeks ago. She was the only one who could even bring out his inner beast in such a way. Sesshomaru silently got up from his perch in the tree and went to a nearby clearing that he knew the miko would eventually go to after her bath, seeing as how that was when she took her walks away from the rest of the tachi. Where he landed was a beautiful clearing covered head to toe with moon flowers. It was acompanied by a small stream of water that poured from the high mountains a few miles away from it. Sesshomaru sat down near the stream and at the base of a tree. A few minutes later Kagome came into the clearing, hair still damp from her dip in the hotspring. When Kagome saw him she smiled brilliantly, already suspecting him to be there.

"I brought some of my homework, if you want to look at it with me."

Sesshomaru nodded shifting over slightly, making room for her presence next to him. Kagomewent over to him, pulling out her chemistry an d psychology books.

"So what were the lessons for this week?"

Kagome opened her book and started flipping through the book, looking for a certain chapter in the book. "Oh, It's all about catylists. Though I'm having a little trouble understanding the chapter though."

"Allow me to look at it." Sesshomaru grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages. Beside him Kagome pouted petulantly.

_'It sooo not FAIR! how come he always understands every little thing so easily?'_

**'Oh come on now! It what you love best about him...or atleast one thing you like. His intellect.'**

_'Oh shut up you!'_

"Miko, are you even listening to me?" The male beside her questioned amusedly.

"Um...no sorry..." She squeaked quite pitifully.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and shook his head lightly. "I was explaining that the catylist doesn't have much effect on the problem itself. The catylist simply speeds up the process that would have already happened."

"Oh... Thank you!" He snorted lightly in response to her enthusiasm." I hope that you make this a little quicker than our normal talks. You goddess Nyx decided to show up looking for you. I think she may want to speak to you about something that will be entirely stupid and has nothing to do with absolutly anything." Kagome laughed and nodded. Contrary to poular belief, Nyx was _not _all knowing and oh so calm/ collected. Nyx was playful and entirely too annoying. Kagome started to pout and collect up her books/notebooks filled with her work that she would be turning into the her teachers in a week or so. Sesshomaru smirked at her pouting, getting up and helping her up in return. Grabbing her bag and walking toward camp with her walking slowly behind him, pouting in that amazingly adorable way that made him want to kiss her senseless. Sesshomaru paused and turned toward her, watching as she bumped into him and stumbled back slightly, blinking in confusion.

"Hn. miko, it seems as though you still are as clumsy as always." Kagome growled lightly at him and went to smack at his chest and blinked as her caught her wrist and stepped closer to her. Using her hand as leverage the tall male leaned toward her, brushing his nose against the column of her throat, reveling in the hitch in her breath as he did so. Both we interrupted from their own worlds when they heard InuYasha's loud yell for Kagome. Sesshomaru's eyes glinted harshly with displeasure at being interrupted, seeing as how he quite enjoyed his time with the percious miko.

"Haha... It seems Nyx has gotten on InuYasha's last nerve. I better go and see what she wants from me this time." The girl beside him giggled and pulled away from him, heading back to camp with her things in tow. Growling slightly to himself and the untimely distraction from the idiot half-breed Sesshomaru follwed the small onna back into camp where the others were more then likely listening to the inane babble of a certain annoying goddess.

Ok...so I know this is a relatively short chapter but this is just the beginning. Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer then this one seeing as how this is just a beginning and a start for my muse to get back on its creative streak again.


	2. Midori's Message

_Disclaimer- Once again...I do not own InuYasha nor any of the songs I may put into this fic.  
_Ok... so this is chapter 2 of **Creative Undoing**. I'm sorry for the pretty short chapter one but I couldn't find a way to continue the story where it was without making it kind of cliche in a way that always happens with Kagome/Sesshomaru fanfictions.

_Amari- Oh get on with the stupid chapter already! No one wants to hear you babble!_

Luna- I was going to do it...eventually. I just wanted readers to know a little about the chapter before they read it!

_Amari- Keyword...EVENTUALLY! People want to read...not listen to you talk. And besides...I wouldn't piss me off if I were you._

Luna- And why not?

_Amari- Because, I'm your muse...I could decide to stop doing my job just ruin your writing career on this site...if you call this a career..._

Luna- Oh just shut up! Lets get on with the freakin' chapter.

_Amari- Finally!  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waling into camp, Kagome was faced with the scene of InuYasha trying to attack Nyx. It was kind of funny...seeing as how she knocked him through a few trees just for the insult to her person.

"Ah... Kagome, just the person I wanted to see." Nyx turned to her with delight. The goddess had always taken a morbid delight in torturing the divine woman in many ways, though she had never actually tortured her physically. It was simply that she took amusment in making the girl frustrated and angry, Kagome was known for a legendary temper.

"Yes... and you...one of the last people I wanted to see. What do you want this time?" Nyx simply laughed and walked toward her, playing with her hair when she was close enough to the young miko.

"All I wanted was to see how you were doing with your little Eldunari problem." The snarl that burst from Kagome shocked everyone, including Sango (who knew what Nyx was talking about) and Sesshomaru (who wasn't usually shocked about anything).

"I have no Eldunari, nor will I ever!" Nyx simply raised an eyebrow and the growling Kagome and walked away, batting her eyelashes innocently. The miko bristled at the beautiful goddess that seemed to piss her off with every visit she decided to make. Before the miko decided to stalk off to blow off some steam, Midori, an old friend (if you could call her that) of Kagome's decided to drop into the clearing they were in.

"Hey Kagome!" Said female simply groaned and placed her head on that bark of a near by tree in frustration. Why couldn't anyone just leave her alone? Ever since she had revealed who she really was, no one ever left her to be by her self...nooo instead they had to constantly bug her about little insignificant things that had to do with absolutely nothing of consequence.

"Ok... I know your not that happy at seeing my pretty face but I actually have a reason for being here, unlike the goddess here. I have a message from the Red Phoenix. And Sango's supposed to hear it too. Cause it has to do with a certain person whose name is unmentionable in certain company." This statement cause raised eyebrows from both females in question, being that Midori ususally never came to them bearing messages and if Red wanted to tell them something, she came to them herself. Though Kagome knew who the person Midori was talking about, she knew that Sango didn't being that Kagome _never_talked about this certain person. The person was known as Victor, king of vampires. He was a monstrosity and the most hated person in all the worlds. He was even worse then Naraku on his bad days. Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to keep her temper in check and more importantly, her aura. No one but Sango and Midori knew just how powerful Kagome really was and she'd really like to keep it that way.

"Is this a dire situation or something that Red just wants to make me speak about?"

"Its really important. Its also got to do Arte, she had her own little experience with _him._" The miko's eyes flashed several different colors, alarming everyone and making several people take a few steps back from her. Sango, though was still confused and having no clue as to what they might be talking about.

"Who is 'him'?" Midori looked at Kagome and shook her head, clearifying that she would not be one to tell of who the person they were talking of. Kagome was silent for a few moments while Sango looked between the two women and finally Kagome's shoulders sagged a bit, showing that she was giving in the other woman's request for knowledge.

" His name is Victor. He is known as the king of all vampires, no person is made a vampire without his approval. Victor is tyrant and the most cruel, hated person alive. he is even more hated than Naraku himself. Do you know he killed his own daughter? Victor had two of them and in the end he killed both for their trasngressions. All they ever did was fall in love. When Iwas five and still in Ithrea, I was in a clearing with Arte and Komora, we were near Ingo's borders and he dicided to make a visit... he tried to grab Arte's Eldanari." Kagome was silent after this revelation, deciding to focus her attention on making ramen noodles for dinner, since none had eaten anything in a while and it was almost sunset. Sango simply gaped at her, never knowing that it was possible for others to get one's Eldanari. Midori herself was silent for a few moments in respect for the past. That is, untill she recited the last bit of her message to the two women and left.

" Queen Red wants you two to meet her tomorrow and that she also have 5 shards for you, so your hanyou friend can't complain at you all going." With that the odd girl soluted to Kagome and flew off, her wings stirring up some of the loose dust on the road. The goddess that was still currently in the clearing, though most had fogotten she was even there, chose that moment to disperse and leave the still doubly pissed miko to deal with things on her own. The female in which chaos seemed to rule around was silent and forced herself into the work of making sure everyone was fed and there were no wounds from an earlier battle. The children had finally calmed down and settled into their own sleeping bag that Kagome had gotten for them. It was laid down next to Ah-Uh, not only for warmth, but also because the two headed dragon could protect them if Naraku or someone else decided to attack them during the night.

"Kagome-sama, can you tell us a story before we go to bed?" It was Rin, who was currently yawning, that asked her this. It had become a tradition between the children and Kagome. Every night they would already be half asleep, but still ask her to come over to them and tell them a story. About half way through, they would fall alseep on her and she would have to gently pry herself from their grip to go over to her own bag. Kagome looked at them thoughtfully.

"How 'bout instead I sing you a song to help you sleep?" Both children's eyes lit up like small christmas lights. It was a known fact that divine had the most beautiful voices, for music was a very big part of their lifestyles and most divine loved to sing. Kagome began to sing sweetly.

_Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without sayin' a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
Theres a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of you hands says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

___You say it best...When you say nothing at all_

___All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
____But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
Whats being said between your heart and mine_

_____The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
Theres a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of you hands says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_____You say it best...When you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
Theres a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of you hands says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best...When you say nothing at all_

Kagome smiled at the sight of the two children curled up, sleeping fitfully near the two headed dragon that seemed to completely adore the children and protected them at all costs. It was sweet really, how the dragon who didn't like very many people protected two small children that normally covered the beast head to toe in flowers. After tucking the small children in more securely, Kagome went over to her own bed and wrapping the blanket around herself, got out her laptop and began to work on some of her english projects.  
SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

It was near midnight when Kagome finally finished most of her english and some of her science homework. While normally she didn't mind her english, at this point she was getting tired of it. After all, who really used grammer in real life anymore? The little onna sighed and continued to work on the stupid projects that her teachers continually gave her to make up for all the missed work because she had to spend all her time in the feudal era chasing down an evil bastard who wanted to rule the world. Sesshomaru looked thoughtfully at the girl across the fire who was still clicking away on her odd deivce that she called a 'laptop'. What an odd thing, though she seemed to like it. Sesshomaru couldn't quite understand why she was attached to the thing. He silently wondered at why she sat up late so many nights using the deivce. Sometimes she clicked away on the keys and other times all she did was stare at the top part of the thing, which glowed with an eerie, unnatural light.

"Miko why do you stay up so late almost every single night with that thing on your lap?" Kagome's head snapped up in surprise, not expecting anyone to be awake at this time of night. She flushed lightly when she recognized the voice of the person.

"Well being that I'm always here and I can't do my school work when we're traveling and stuff, I do it at night when no one bothers me. And besides I have trouble sleeping a lot of times so I figure that I might as well do something useful to myself." Kagome shut the laptop off and shifted so her back was leaned against the tree she put her bed by. Sesshomaru looked at the girl closely and noticed how exhausted she looked, almost as if she hadn't slept in months.

"Perhaps you would be able to sleep over here, with this Sesshomaru?" Kagome blinked in surprise at the offer the large inu made, but decided it was worth a try. Gathering her blanket and wrapping in around her, she walked over the where the big inu sat, propped against a tree similar to her own. Sitting next to him she tried to lean on his arm, but he didn't let her, instead he leaned an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, facing him. Kagome looked up at him in shock. Sesshomaru looked down at the small onna in his lap with a raised eye brow.

"Did you not say you weren't sleeping well?" Kagome smiled softly and reached her hand up to trace the edge of one of the maroon stripes on his left cheek. Looking Sesshomaru's eyes Kagome realized how different he acted around her. Currently his eyes were half-lidded but soft as they watched her. Now normally his eyes looked warm, but were the hardest of ice. He was a cold calculating killer, though he was this Kagome wouldn't change a thing about him. Sesshomaru hid behind a mask most of the time, but if one knew how to look, they could tell how much he really cared. Kagomecontinued tracing his marking, shivering lightly when she felt his purr-like growl reverberate through her. Watching the miko, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her softly. Breaking away from her, he nuzzeled her cheek and told her to go to sleep. Laughing slightly, Kagome burriedher head into the crook of his neck and shifted slightly, making herself more comfortable. Within minuets she was asleep in his lap. There would be hell to pay in the morning when InuYasha found them, but both couldn't find the energy to care.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Ok So that wraps up chapter two! I meant it to be long but...meh...this should do for now. Its atleast a few pages longer then the other one.

_Amari- Oh just shut up and end the stupid chapter. Everyone already knows what to do. its called Review!_

Luna- Can't you ever be nice to me? Any way... you heard her. Review! They do help me put up new chapters faster. So this is bye bye for now


	3. Coming Home

_Disclamier- I do not own InuYasha nor any other the songs put into this fic.  
_Hello all and welcome to chapter 3 of Creative Undoing. Ok so I've read all the reviews and I really love the encouragement guys!

Lara and anyone else who has similar questions- Nyx is a greek goddess who is night personified and plays a major part in the story. Midori is a really old friend of Kagome's from when she was really little and I can't say anymore then that about her. About the Eldunari part, that will be revealed in this chapter. Red/ Red Queen/ Red Phoenix is the same person. She is the queen of all Divine and I can't really tell you who Kagome's real mother is and why she had to have her memories blocked and replaced temporarily. Kagome is about a month to being 19. Both Kagome and Sango are now immortal and yes Kagome and Sango look somewhat different. Both have pretty much the same height as in the series and the Kagome has blue eyes. The thing that stands out most are their markings which you find out about a little later. Sango's wings are dark green with red and blue swirls in them. Kagome's wings are pitch black and have tinges of blue in certain lights. Everything else that you guys have asked me will be found out later on when the story progresses a bit more. Probably within this chapter or then next.

_Amari- Oh... really thats classic. Leave all your fans wondering what the hell your talking about! Like they have any clue what a divine is or what they can do. Jeeze...keep them like this and they'll all go away._

Luna- Oh for crying out loud! I can't just tell them everything about the story, other wise there would be no mystery of suspense and I wouldn't have any readers period! No let me start the stupid chapter already!

_Amari- So you admit your a crappy writer who has no chance of ever having a book published._

Luna- I did not say that! Now go away!

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Looking down from his branch in the trees, warm yellow eyes looked, shocked at the site before him. How was this possible? Rubbing his eyes, InuYasha tried to pry the image from his mind, believing that what he saw was simply a hallucination brought on by an overactive imagination. Sitting at the base of a tree a few yards away from him was his bastard of a brother with a certain raven haired miko curled quite peacefully in his arms. To say that he was pissed was an understatement. The bitch had already gone and pissed him off a few weeks before and he was still sore about that, so now she had to go and sleep with his brother? Ofcourse InuYasha knew it wasn't in a sense that she was fucking him, now that was impossible, but it was still to be seen that she should not be so happy being so close the damn bastard. InuYasha jumped from his tree, fully intending to give the pair a peice of his mind. The minute he jumped down, though, he slamed back into the tree he jumped from and was surround by hundreds of spiney vines. His eyes widened to see a female covered head to toe in navy blue.

"Who the fu- gmmmhhhd"

"You will not speak" She hissed between her teeth, emerald colored eyes flashing with the brunt of her fury. InuYasha was currently pressed against the tree surrounded by vines, with his mouth covered by them. Looking around the camp, she sat down by the tree the hanyou boy was currently glued to, watching him struggle in the vines with amusement. It was a wonder how Kagome had ever been able to stand being around the 50 year old child without wanting to tear the fuzzy little hears off of his head. He was annoying, hard-headed, stubborn, rash, and just down right annoying. Not to mention how controlling he tried to be, though she doubted he ever could succeed in controlling her sister. Hearing Sango stirr, Komara looked over to see her smirking at the still struggling form of InuYasha.

"So what'd do?"

"He woke up and was about to wake my sister. She needed a good nights sleep and I wasn't going to let him ruin it."

"Smmmher?" Both girls rolled their eyes at the murmuring of InuYasha and ignored him.

"Ya..I agree. But long time no see. you tryin to ignore me and your sister?" The older girl just laughed.

"Nah... Red has been giving me soooo much work to do and its really tiring me out. I barely even have time to go out to see anyone, let alone my sister and her new changee that constantly travel in another realm." Sango smiled a dipped her head, accepting the excuse that Komara gave out, for she wasn't one to lie, let alone not come to see her sister without a good reason to. Both girls were quiet for a while, simply having fun watching InuYasha in his misery. After a while though, he seemed to realize that he wouldn't be getting out pf his encapturement for a while and just laid there. So the girls had to find their fun in other ways, like pumeling InuYasha with water balloons filled with a type of brown goo. It was hilarious.

Kagome stirred lightly in the arms of Sesshomaru. Burrowing deeper, she sighed in content. Though she didn't exactly remember where she was at the moment, it still felt really nice, really warm and relaxing. Snuggling into her warm, oddly hard pillow K...wait hard pillow? Looking up and blinking the sleep from her eyes, Kagome saw the smoldering opague eyes above her. Enlightenment fianlly dawned on her when she remember the offer that Sesshomaru had made her the night before. Kagome giggled lightly at her own empty headedness. One slim eyebrow rose as Sesshomaru questioned silently as to what she found so funny. He was quite comfortable where he was and wondered why he was rudely interrupted from his sleep by the half bred idiot that was his sibling. looking over, Sesshomaru saw the most hilarious thing ever,though he did not show it. The demon slayer and another female were lobbing some kind of brown sticky substance at the half breed.

"What are you doing?" This came from a bewildered Miroku who had just woken.

" I don't know but I think I know whose idea it was in the first place." Kagome yawned from her perch in the demon lord's lap and got up to get dressed behind a few trees and taking her bag with her. She had replaced her old yellow bag with one that was black with blue lining. A few minutes she came back but instead of her usual school girl uniform, she had on loose black hakamas with silver swirls that curled around the bottom and a haori that was the same, only the swirls were gold. While popping her neck, she stretched out her large gossamer black wings. She sighed, looking at InuYasha and his misery and moved her fingers athim, making the thorny vines rot and fall away from him. Twirling in her place and moving her hands in a circular motion around her head, the goo that had gathered on InuYasha had moved from him and swirled a few inches from her hands, if asking her to give it a command. Suddenly, she flung her hand out towards the green eyed girl that had appeared in their camp and the fluid responded, hurtling toward her and covering her from head to toe. The girl shrieked and looked wide eyed at Kagome who was currently smirking at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You forget that even though I may not always like InuYasha, he is still my friend. Sango, you will get it too, when...I have no clue. Now we need to go."

"Damn straight. I wanna get those shards and then get the hell outta there...where ever there is." InuYasha sighed in relief at being able to move again and not having sticky goo covering him. Ksgome rolled her eyes and started hurriedly packing her things, she was quite eager to go back to Ithrea. It was a magical place that all divine were connected too, even if they weren't born divine. The only problem with Ithrea was that it was a bit too much like Faerie. It was a little too perfect. There was no chaos, and while Kagome liked peace, it was a bit unnerving how things were almost perfect there. The difference between Ithrea and Faerie was that in Faerie, it was like time did not exist, well that and the fact that faerie was split into four different parts that represented the four seasons respectively. Sesshomaru got up and waited for everyone to get ready to go. He himself was quite curious as to why this place was so important to the sweet onna.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kagome led the way down the dusty road, she was quite concerned with getting there on time. InuYasha was contiually whinning in the backround, it was getting very annoying.

"Can't you just make one of those portal thingies?" Kagome sighed why couldn't he ever just shut up for once? He was always nagging her about something, whether it was that they didn't have enough shards or that everyone was being too slow.

"No. Portals are complicated and are for short term uses. They aren't supposed to be used to transfer a group of people. I am planning on finding a good clearing where I can make a rift, so that it will be easy to get all of us there without any harm done." Kagome stopped in a wide, green field surrounded by a frame of oak and maple trees. This should be perfect, though she would need the help of her sister and Sango to open the rift. InuYasha grumbled silently in the backround as Kagome took off her bookbag and grabbed a black cloth object from it. Shaking it out, the others could see that it was a cloak. Placing it over her head she tipped her head in the direction of the clearing. Sango and the other girl lightly jogged into the middle, Kagome throwing a green and silver cape at Sango. The mikopwalked in between the other two females and all three began to dance. It was simply magical, the way the trio was completely in sync with each other. Then they started to sing. Kagome was the main singer, but the other two joined in as well when it was called for. As they sung, each element in the flowery clearing responded to them, asking to do their biding. Wind swirled around them in a caressing way, earthen vines and flowers grew around them in waves, and water curled around each in trendrelsof glittering moisture. Their song continued softly, it was a sweet melody that made hearts want to sing in their own rhythmic tattoo.

_Angels, answer me  
Are you near if rain should fall  
Am I to believe  
Will you rise to calm the storm_

For so great a treasure, words will never do  
Surely if this is  
Promises are mine to give you  
Mine to give

_Here all to soon the day  
Wish the moon would fall and alter tomorrow  
I should know  
Heaven has her way  
Each one given memories to her own_

_Angels, all could be  
Should you move earth and sea  
Angels I could feel  
All those clouds disappear_

_Even as I breathe  
Comes an Angel to their keep  
Surely if this is  
Promises are mine to give you  
Mine to give_

As the song finished, each female moved away and watched as the ground lit up in a fashion similar to a spiders web. The ground started to crumble and the entire tachi watched in rapt fascination as the ground opened up and light spilled forth into the sky. Kagome lifted her head proudly with a smirk. It was hard doing such a complex and powerful spell with only three people. Most others who tired that particular spell needed at leastfive for it to come out correctly. The ground in the clearing opened a bit more and medium sized stepping stones with a different flower on each appeared and led down into the light. The small onna started toward the stepping stones, her cloak of midnight flaring out behind her as she walked.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Kagome rolled her eyes at vulgar hanyou.

"Its called a rift. I thought I had explained that I would be using a rift instead of a portal, since it is dangerous to used one when you have more then two people going through it at once. Rifts are a bit more complex, but a lot safer in the long run. Now would you just shut up and follow me, so I can see what Queen Red wants? Its completely safe, though Sesshomaru's dragon will have to stay here for now." Said demon lord nodded and walked over to his steed, commanding it to fly to his citadel and wait for his call. The giant beast nodded and jumped into the sky, heading west. Everyone moved as a set toward the bright light that poured forth from some unknown magical place. Walking down the flowered steps, each wondered what awaited them at the bottom of their trek.

"I can't wait. Its been so long since I've been home to Ithrea."

"Yea...Mom really missed you, and so did Shardas, even if he doesn't want to admit it." Kagome laughed at that part, remebering the good times that she and the boy had. Shardas was her cousin, another golden like her. Though at that time he had been very unruly and ran wild.

"Whose he?" Sango may have known a lot about divine ways and costums, but there were somethings that even she have no clue of. Such as why there were two Eldunaris.

"Shardas is my cousin. He's another golden like me. You might like him, even though a lot of times I can't stand him." Sango snorted, not commenting on the fact that Kagome was easily annoyed and didn't like many people these days, though she could hardly blame her. When you had to deal with people like InuYasha everyday, you would get a really short fuse too. The light the group had been traveling in momentarily got somewhat brighter untill they emerged into bright clearing filled with sunshine and quite a few people. Every person there though was completely still, as though they were frozen in time. They all stared at the new comers, some thinking that it was a trap and that the people there were illusions. Some seemed hostile, other were frightened, but most of them were simply curious. Kagomewalked a bit more into the clearing and you could visibly each on tense up, not including the few children who were there. The miko just smiled and began to speak in another language that only the taija, the miko's sister, and the others in the clearing.

_"Yes, it is I, Kagome the Chosen. I know it may be hard to believe, but I have finally come home for a short while. I shall be helping my mother and I will be more then happy to answer the questions I know some of you may have."_All at once, everyone there relaxed and smiled at her. Many went back to their games, while others walked up to her and spoke in low tones. Kagome smiled and answered each in turn. Sesshomaru marveled at her skill. He would have gotten frustrated and lashed out at them, he was not really a sociableperson after all. After a while, all them had gone away to do return to their duties, whatever they were. Rin, who had been too distracted by the people and their beauty, had finally noticed all the amazing flowers that surrounded her. She gasped in delight and went to pick some. They were beautiful, she had never seen flowers like these. They came in all colors, some she had not thought were possible to be seen on a flower.

"Rin." It was a warning from her guardian, she knew he was only looking out for her well being, but she had really wanted to pick the gorgeous flora around her.

"Its alright, the flowers here are perfectly harmless, and she can pick as many as she likes." It was Kagome-sama, who had led them into this strange beautiful world that was filled with incomparablebeauty. Sesshomaru nodded, saying that if the mikosaid they were harmless she was allowed. Rin smiled brightly and picked flowers along the way as their group began to move again. Suddenly, Kagome stopped, looking into the sky. Sesshomaru looked up himself and saw two dragons flying in semi-circles and swirles as they headed toward them. It was a red dragon and a white dragon.

"The red dragon is Queen Red. She is the queen of all divine and the white one is Ice, he is her mate." Sango gasped, her eyes widening. She hadn't thought that she would be meeting the queen so soon. Kagome, hearing her friend gasp, looked back and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, they do not bite. I'm sure they will welcome you with open arms as the rest of us have." The taija nodded and moved to stand beside Kagome, silently dreading the confrontation with the king and queen. It did not take them long to reach the tachi. The red dragon, once it reached the ground a few meters from Kagome, changed into the form of a beautiful woman. She had dark red hair, acompanied by a scarlet dress with black vine-like lace framing the collar and around the waist. Her wings were a mix of different reds, shading from the lightest scarlet to the darkest of deadly crimson. Her eyes were an ice blue, that bore resemblance to the color of a glacier in mid-winter. It was obvious, now, why they called her the red queen. The white dragon landed next. It was a male. His wings were blue and white, with sun bursts of green. He was pale and wore the same color blue as the red queen's eyes. It was the only color he wore. Both were wearing capes in red and cold blue, respecitvely. The one in red smiled.

"Welcome home child. We have been awaiting your return my daughter. I trust your travels have been well?"

"They have mother. I would like to introduce my friend Sango, I have changed her. " Red blinked and looked over at the the flustered girl and smiled amusedly.

"You should not be afraid child. Welcome to the family, lets see how long you last before become as insane as the rest of us."

"Wait Mother? Does that mean that Kagome is the princess?" Everyone blinked, having forgotten InuYasha even existed. The miko in question flushed in embarrassment, having hoped that the others would not pick up on that little detail of her life. Ice looked over at his daughter and frowned.

"Yes, she is. Did she not tell you? I befuddles me as to why she shuns her royal life." Kagome looked over at her father in anger.

"No. I did not tell them and it is because I would rather them treat me as they do now, then to suck up to me to see what I could give them. And besides, I do not shun my royal status, I just do not go flaunting it as you do. And InuYasha, I am one of four princesses."

"Yes, well before this turns into another fist fight between the two of you, let us head to the castle to discuss why you all came here. Anyways, Arte really missed you. She couldn't wait until you came home, she will more then likely be the first to greet you. Komara, it is nice to see you getting out of Ithrea every once in a while." With that the king and queen led the way to the castle, everyone else following them as if in a daze.

~Ja...The End of this Chapter people!~

Luna- Well, that took a while to write. Sorry all who waited so long for this to be updated, but I've been really busy these past few weeks. So I haven't really been able to work on this as much as I really wanted to. This is much better and much longer then I expected it to be, so I'm pretty glad that I was able to do this. The next chapter will tell you the whole story about Victor and you will finally be able to at least picture what Kagome looks like with her new markings now, Sango's marking will also be detailed so be patient. Chapter 4 should be up around next Saturday or Sunday. Also, please do not question just who Shardas is right now (though I think I got enough details about him so far) you will see him in the next chapter and he will reoccur within the whole story, because he has a major role in later chapters.

_Amari- Oh come on! Aren't you done already?_

Luna-*Sigh* Anyway people, you know what to do. Reviews are very helpful and they make me work faster!


	4. HiatusContest

Ok...So this fic will be on hiatus for now. This will only be for a few months at max. My muse is going through something and I can't really write this particular story right now But, I will be doing some other fanfics, though most will not have anything to do with InuYasha.

So...please I know people have subscribed and favorited this fic, but this will be continued, you'll just have to wait untill I'm ready to finish this thing. I'm still deciding whether or not I will be putting this up for adoption, but I am thinking about it. If you are intersted, message me and give me a general outline, so I can see what you will turn it in to. I also have a challenge for people who like Harry Potter.

It will be a HG/SS (Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape) fic and needs to have the following items:

1. They both must love/like each other in secret  
2. Hermione is over 18 and still a student at Hogwart  
have some mention of the Time Turner  
have anything to dov with the Marrige Law  
told from Hermione or Snape's point of view (meaning you can't have Hermione's opinion of Snape unless she tells it if your doing Snape's POV and vice versa)  
6. Include an Animagi form for Hermione  
7. Do NOT include: Giants, Nargles, Hippogriffs, or Werewolves

Anything else, I do not care. For anyone interested please message me and tell me the name of the fic. This is also a contest to see who can write the best HG/SS fic, I will not be the only judge.  
For anyone that wants to be a judge (I need 3) please message me and I will gve a list of the fics to search up and read (Note: You cannot enter the contest if you are a judge). I know that HG/SS are a very odd couple, but its very interesting to think about, since they are so unlikely. So...please message me people, whether its to adopt, enter the contest, or ask to be a judge.


End file.
